Dancer no Batsu 4th Stage: My Valentine
by Mizuki Shinohara
Summary: La 4ta entrega y final. No me quedan palabras. Simplemente espero que les guste


_**Dancer no Batsu**_

_**Extra Stage: My Valentine**_

**_Pasaban los días como si fuera un día cualquiera de Invierno. Keisuke había dicho en público que se casaría con Christine, la jovencita rubia italiana._**

_**Keisuke, en su casa, se encontraba recostado en su cama. "Como deseo volver el tiempo atrás..." se decía a si mismo. Miraba el techo detenidamente, en el cual tenía un afiche de una máquina de baile... no era cualquiera... era un afiche en el cual se mencionaba la primera máquina de baile llegando ahí... la misma en la cual, Kaita, le enseñó a bailar.**_

_**Keisuke sentía lástima por si mismo, por lo cual, decidió salir a caminar.**_

_**Las hojas de los arboles, que aún permanecían del Otoño iban cayendo a medida que el pasaba. La nostalgia se percibia en el aire. Todos acompañados abrigadamente en las bancas de la calle. Las palabras "Te amo mi amor" iban de boca en boca. Parecía no más que una simple tortura para el pobre chico.**_

_**Christine ya estaba casi lista para el matrimonio. Habían pasado solo 3 días desde el show al que asistieron y ella tan solo necesitaba un padrino de bodas. Era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Christine se había enamorado perdidamente de Keisuke. Ellos siendo tan diferentes, hacían bella pareja.**_

_**Keisuke sin fijar rumbo, terminó frente al edificio donde vivía Kaita. "Mis pies y mi mente me ha traicionado... en 4 días más, no podré decirte cuanto te amé, cuanto te amo y cuanto te amaré... lamento que las cosas de la vida, aparezcan y desaparezcan como si nada... no supiste apreciarme... querido profesor". Siguió su rumbo, pero ahora, sus pensamientos lo llevaron hasta el Game Center donde siempre solía jugar con Kaita.**_

_**Todos los chicos ahí dentro eran iguales a Kaita. Todos le decían a Keisuke "Ven, juega conmigo...". Keisuke se estaba volviendo loco. Loco de amor.**_

_**Era triste ver como la cara del rubio presentaba desesperación, locura, tristeza e incluso perdida de la noción del tiempo. Kei-chan no volvió a mirar a ese lugar, pero donde iba había una máquina de baile, a la cual era atraido por un "Kaita" imaginario.**_

_**Keisuke se quedó mirando un video de ParaPara al lado de la tienda pequeña en que tenían una máquina de baile. La coreografía... pertenecía a Kaita bailando "Ace – My Valentine". Al final del video, cualquiera se hubiera preguntado que hacía con los dedos al finalizar la coreografía, pero Keisuke entendía claramente. Un cordial "Te espero. Tú sabes donde encontrarme" era leido por los ojitos cristalinos de Kei-chan.**_

_**Keisuke llegó rápidamente al Game Center, en el cual Kaita se mostraba con ropa apretada, bailando en un PPP. La canción resultaba ser "Crazy for You"... Keisuke lo miraba con ojos de total enamorado. Enamorado de como movia su cadera, de como movia sus brazos, las miradas que entregaba... TODO!**_

_**Kaita salió de la máquina y quedó mirando a Keisuke detenidamente. Esas miradas cada segundo se profundizaban más. Kaita quería abrazarlo, pero se sentía asustado por la reacción.**_

_**Keisuke: "Qué es lo que deseas?"**_

_**Kaita: "Quería saber... estás seguro de la decisión que tomaste?"**_

_**Keisuke: "Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie..."**_

_**Kaita: "Pero... es injusto... no somos húmanos? No cometemos errores y de ellos aprendemos? Kei... entiende... TE AMO! Te lo digo delante de todos... TE AMO!"**_

_**Keisuke: "Quisiera creerte... pero tú sabías que yo te amé... y jugaste con mis sentimientos..."**_

_**Kaita: "Mi amor... entiendeme... si tu no me decías nada, tenía que adivinar?"**_

_**Keisuke: "Eres igual que todos los homosexuales... solo buscan diversión y sexo... eso es lo que quieres de mi? vil y bastardo sexo? Pues... entiende, nunca soñé algo así contigo... solo soñé que te amaría por siempre y tú desperdiciaste tu oportunidad"**_

_**Kaita: "... Ok... te dejaré tranquilo... creo que... perdí... no... hay más... que hablar..."**_

_**Kaita pasó como una sombra al lado de Keisuke. Sus lágrimas eran inevitables. Corrió lo más lejos que pudo, alejandose del amor perdido.**_

_**Keisuke tan solo pensaba... "Lástima que se rindiera tan fácilmente... Eso tan solo me demuestra... cuanto me amó..."**_

_**Los días pasaron tan rápido como pudieron. Christine y su padre Francesco conversaban sobre el tema del matrimonio. Las nubes ese día Viernes exclamaban que todo saldría mal, pero como entender el grito de las nubes?.**_

_**Christine analizaba todo, cosa que saliera perfecto. Francesco tan solo se encargaba de detalles menores.**_

_**El vestido de novia que tenía Christine era simplemente hermoso. Con delicados toques de Lycra y encajes, era un vestido que sobre el resto, llamaba la atención. Aún así, el día acababa con una tierna lluvia. De esas ideales para el romanticismo.**_

_**Llegó el Domingo. La semana completa había pasado. Keisuke quería detener el tiempo, quería que esa hora de compromiso no llegara. Se sentía asustado, con temor del futuro.**_

_**Keisuke estaba indeciso. Miraba con confusión su estancia en el altar, estando unido de por vida a Christine.**_

_**Keisuke y Christine se vieron por última vez esa tarde, como simples novios. La próxima vez, sería en el altar.**_

_**Keisuke: "Christine... por qué me amas?"**_

_**Christine: "Jaja... eres muy necio / Eres muy tierno, cariñoso, bello, etc. eres como todo lo que una chica busca ) Estás muy en contacto con tu lado femenino... (DEMASIADO!)"**_

_**Keisuke: "Ah... ya veo..."**_

_**Christine: "Y tú? Por qué me amas?"**_

_**Keisuke: "... ... ... ... ... ... Porque... ... ... ... ... ME TENGO QUE IR QUE TARDE ES! ME TENGO QUE ARREGLAR! NOS VEMOS MAS TARDE"**_

_**Keisuke se despidió con un tierno beso. Christine lo miró de cierto modo con asombro.**_

_**Ya eran las 6pm. Un lindo atardecer se escondía tras las montañas. El reflejo del sol, daba en la cruz de Cristo.**_

_**Keisuke miraba y se preguntaba a si mismo "Nunca creí que estaría a tus pies, Cristo... ves que es irónica la manera en que pones la vida?".**_

_**Keisuke y los millones de invitados se veían elegantemente presentados, con la mejor de sus caras. Los padres de Keisuke miraban con emoción como su hijo "había crecido".**_

_**Era el turno de aparición de la novia, la cual estaba con retraso. Todos espectantes a que llegara la afortunada que finalmente se quedaría con la sonrisa del millón.**_

_**El llanto de algunos era inevitable. Los recuerdos venían a la mente y veían como ha progresado el chiquillo. Kei-chan se limito a reir frente al nerviosismo que se presentaba frente a la situación.**_

_**La novia finalmente llegó. Un traje que traía consigo un velo larguisimo. La niña se bajaba de una limosina hermosisima.**_

_**Estaba todo listo para empezar.**_

_**Padre: "Bienvenidos sean a la casa del señor. Hermanos, nos hemos reunido para unir en consagrado matrimonio a... bla bla bla "**_

_**Keisuke: "(A que hora termina de hablar este tarado! XD)"**_

_**Christine: "(Estaré unida a ti, mi dulce niño...)"**_

_**Padre: "Christine... aceptas en matrimonio a Keisuke... bla bla bla"**_

_**Christine: "Si, acepto"**_

_**Padre: "Keisuke... aceptas en matrimonio a Christine... bla bla bla"**_

_**Keisuke: "... ... ... ... ... ..."**_

_**Christine: "Keisuke... te hablan... U"**_

_**Keisuke: "... Qué? Ah?"**_

_**Padre: "Una vez más. Keisuke, aceptas en matrimonio a Christine... bla bla bla"**_

_**Keisuke: "A... cep... to..."**_

_**Padre: "Si alguien tiene que oponerse a esta boda, que hable ahora o calle para siempre"**_

_**La puerta de la iglesia se abrió en seco. Todos miraban atónitamente.**_

_**Jinpachi: "Keisuke!"**_

_**Keisuke: "Jinpachi... que sucede?"**_

_**Jinpachi: "Ven conmigo por favor! ES URGENTE! ES KAITA..."**_

_**Christine: "Pero es nuestra bo..."**_

_**A lo que Christine terminaba la frase, Keisuke ya se había ido.**_

_**Kei-chan y Jin-chan se dirigian al departamento de Kaita. Habían llegado y ya estaban en el ascensor. Se abrió la puerta y rápidamente se encaminaron al inicio de la historia. La puerta del departamento estaba cerrada. Keisuke con su hombro botó la puerta.**_

_**Kaita estaba colgado pataleando, peleando por su vida.**_

_**Keisuke tomó un sable de la colección de Kaita y cortó la cuerda.**_

_**Un ahogado Kaita intentaba hablar,**_

_**Kaita: "Disculpa mi cobardía... si no eres mio... no puedo vivir"**_

_**Keisuke: "Eres... un idiota"**_

_**Keisuke lo tomó suavemente entre sus brazos y Kaita, tan solo se sonrrojó. Luego, Keisuke lo miró una vez más y lo besó.**_

_**Un beso, tan cálido... tan tierno, que el hielo frío se derretía en los labios. Las manos de ambos se dirigian al pecho del otro.**_

_**Jinpachi, tan solo se marchó. Dejando hecho lo que tenía que hacer.**_

_**Ahora ambos se abrazaron, con lágrimas en los ojos. El amor fluía en el aire por ambos.**_

_**Ese día pasó con un matrimonio frustrado y... con un amor consumado.**_

_**Keisuke al otro día, fue a ver a Christine y le tuvo que contar toda la verdad.**_

_**Christine: "Sabes? No me sorprende XD Despues de todo... por como se miraron en el programa y lo que se dijieron (Y COMO)... era obvio. Tú eres gay, pero no me lo quisiste decir. A cambio de eso, me diste los días más felices de mi vida... Gracias Kei-chan"**_

_**Keisuke: "Disculpame... no podía cargar con todo este amor que sentía por él..."**_

_**Christine: "Relajate! D pero recuerda que si me dejas botada como amiga, te buscaré y te mataré P"**_

_**Keisuke: "Hecho! "**_

_**Ahora, Keisuke y Kaita están juntos, en una habitación, al ritmo de algún tema suave, besandose tiernamente. Eso lo sé... porque no hay nadie que me bese como lo hace Keisuke.**_

_**FIN! )**_

* * *

_**Nota del Autor: Yap! Finalmente terminé este Fan Fic. Ufff! Creo que realmente no quedó como yo lo esperaba, porque en realidad casi toda la historia me la imaginé como el mejor de los animés Yaoi, pero como que escrita, no da mucha imaginación.**_

_**Espero que de alguna forma les haya gustado y bueno... ya seguiré escribiendo y seguro que iré mejorando! XD**_

_**Besitos a todos y cuidado con los Huevitos de Pascua que les iré regalando! **_

_**C ya!**_

_**Yuki®**_


End file.
